Toby
|friends = |enemies = Blackeye, Terry, Blackeye pea, Bohale (formerly), Chitemo (formerly), Hyena Clan (formerly), Clawidus, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Cheesy (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Roaring, sport games, his family and friends, reading books, sharks, relaxing, having fun, protecting Africa, praise, meat|dislikes = Blackeye pea, danger, being teased, Blackeye's dark magic, getting lost, being called a coward, losing his temper,|powers = Animalistic strength and speed, immortality|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Continues to protect his family and lives happily with his friends}}'''Toby '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the only son of Harold and Cindy and the prince of Africa. Background Toby is the first-born son of King Harold and Queen Cindy of the African Kingdom. Once he was blessed to the entire kingdom, Toby was crowned the prince of Africa and the heir to rule the kingdom when becomes an adult. Toby spend most of his time with his father, training and learning how to properly rule the kingdom. Toby, although had a close and loving relationship with his mother. She taught how to rule the kingdom with a peaceful and kind disposition rather than with a harsh and strong one. Toby eventually grew into a teenager and was given the harder responsibilities that Harold was tasked with keeping up. However, one faithful day, his father and his uncles, Blue and Scarface were taken out of Africa and to a zoo in Portland. Along with the members of the royal family, Toby believed that his father and uncles were still alive. Everyday, Toby hoped that his family would return home to Africa to reunite with each other. Personality As both a child and teenager, Toby is excited and enthusiastic about ruling the African kingdom when he becomes an adult. Toby looked up to his father and had a close and loving father-and-son relationship. Exploring around the kingdom and having lectures gave the lions time to bond, thus strengthening their relationship significantly. As a teenager, Toby matured and not only wanted to rule Africa as a strong king but wanted to protect it. Learning about Blackeye, Terry and all the other African criminals in the kingdom, Toby immediately jumps into actions whenever one of the criminals threatens to corrupt the kingdom. Also, despite him knowing how to treat his subjects with kindness, rule his land with care and the other royal responsibilities, Toby learned more about royalty from his best friend, Matthew Wooten. In ''the Brave Lion, ''Toby learned from Matthew that being a king means learning how to face your fears when fighting for your kingdom. Toby also learned that it's alright to be scared and have no shame in his phobias or sharing it with his family. Toby also learned to accept failure and that the benefit of failure is to learn from your mistakes. Toby often learns since he acts rather awkward and clumsy on occasions. Toby does have a temper on him and it's mostly because of him getting overwhelmed from the royal duties or having a heated argument with one of his family members, especially his father. As a maturing teenager, Toby admits his mistakes and promises not to do anything wrong or bad ever again. Toby's emotions can sometimes get the best of him and they often lead him to go to dramatic measures, for example running from home and making a deal with Blackeye to prove that he's brave when his father didn't agree with him, as demonstrated in ''the Brave Lion. '' Physical appearance Toby is a tall and muscular lion with golden fur and a red mane. His large and muscular physique is similar to his father's, that along his mane and eye color. Powers and abilities * '''Lion Physiology: '''Toby is an anthropomorphic lion. * '''Physical strength: '''Toby inherited his father's animalistic strength when he was born. * '''Immortality: '''Toby is one of the Wooten characters to gain immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The Lion in the House This episode is basically about Toby being reunited with his father and uncles when they were taken out of Africa. Luckily, thanks to Matthew and the Wooten Gang, the Lion Brothers are personally escorted back to Africa after they were rescued by a duo of greedy fur collectors. Harold tells Toby about Matthew's heroic actions and upon learning it, Toby and the royal family begins to make a special feast for Matthew. At the Woodland Castle, Toby and Matthew bond after the special feast. The Black Lion Toby serves as a major character in the cartoon series. He often tags along with Matthew on his adventures. Category:Lions Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Princes Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletes Category:Wooten characters Category:Royalty Category:Protagonists Category:TV Animation characters Category:Nobility Category:Students Category:Animated characters Category:Jungle animals Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:African characters Category:Nephews Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Warriors Category:Cousins Category:Time travelers